


Первая ночь

by Eltera1103, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Порой желания исполняются самым неожиданным образом
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Первая ночь

– Словом, тебе, похоже, придется здесь задержаться, мой бедный сосланный друг, – накрутив на палец длинный рыжий локон, сообщила Наташа, безмятежным взглядом окидывая переполненный зал.

Баки, избавляя себя от необходимости отвечать сразу, пригубил шампанское, шипучей горечью осевшее на языке, и пожал плечами. Он и не сомневался, что Тони, всеми правдами и неправдами несколько лет пытавшийся сманить к себе Пеппер, в которую втрескался со всей своей удивительной для вампира страстностью, не отпустит ее просто так. Мирные договоры между кланами, подразумевавшие такой вот временный «обмен», оказались отличным вариантом.

Лилась тихая музыка – одинаково подходящая для танцев и фонового шума, гудел рой голосов, гости переходили от компании к компании, постоянный, бесконечный круговорот, из которого выбивались только Пирс – непосредственный хозяин вечера, царственно обозревавший свои владения и не двигавшийся с места, и Баки с Наташей, занявшие укромный уголок у окна. 

Вроде как и не отказывались общаться и с удовольствием здоровались со всеми, кто проходил мимо, но и специально никого не искали. И даже объяснение было для их отчужденности отличное – Наташу Баки не видел уже полгода, с тех пор, как по соглашению покинул свой клан, поменявшись местами с Пеппер.

– Ну, здесь не так уж и плохо, – ответил все же он, провожая взглядом наконец объявившихся гостей из восточного клана – напыщенные индюки наверняка специально последними почтили прием своим присутствием, набивая себе цену.

Наташа приподняла тонкую бровь и с подозрением посмотрела на него.

– Я заметила, – с тяжелым любопытством уронила она, не отводя глаз, но Баки слишком давно ее знал, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь реагировать.

Поэтому он, сунув бокал мимо проходившему официанту, зачесал назад ладонью волосы, зная, что обожавшая этот его жест Наташа засмеется, и с легким поклоном подал ей руку.

– Только попробуй опять наступить мне на платье, – сохраняя на лице благожелательное выражение, прошипела она, принимая приглашение, и изящно присела, подхватив длинный шлейф струящейся алой ткани.

Припоминать ему этот провал Наташа любила несмотря на то, что с тех пор прошло лет двадцать. Винить ее, правда, Баки не мог – учитывая, что она осталась в полной людей зале в одном кружевном белье и чулочках. С другой стороны, один из видевших Наташу в таком виде гостей настолько очаровался, что теперь был ее супругом, нечего жаловаться.

Проводив Наташу в круг, Баки повел ее в танце. Не то чтобы он любил это дело, но для отвлечения прокатывало – сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не оставить Наташу без одежды в очередной раз, он хотя бы не думал об истинной цели своего пребывания здесь, на этом чертовом вечере, скучном, наполненном лицемерным братанием и пустыми разговорами, направленными лишь на то, чтобы прощупать потенциального врага.

В животе щекотно покалывало предвкушением, и даже привычный холод, так свойственный вампирам, отступил. Баки едва сдерживал дрожь в пальцах – не хотел, чтобы Наташа, и без того проницательно наблюдавшая за ним весь вечер, получила новый повод вцепиться в него, как бульдог.

В очередном пируэте под смешливое Наташино «выпендрежник» Баки приподнял ее над полом, обхватив за тонкую талию, и, конечно, едва не наступил на роскошный подол платья, в последний момент выдернутый из-под его туфли.

По счастью, музыка плавно завершилась, и странный жест Наташи никто благополучно не заметил. Баки, сдерживая ухмылку, поклонился, благодаря за танец. Наташа нежно улыбнулась в ответ (и заодно клыки отрастила) и схватилась за его локоть, до боли стискивая пальцы. Насладившись его страдальческой миной, она разжала хватку и изобразила на лице доброжелательный интерес, внимая приветственной речи Пирса.

Баки слушал такую минимум раз в неделю на каждом приеме и, надо признать, был почти восхищен даром так складно вещать. Речи всегда были разными, по-своему интересными, сочными и лились как песня. Впрочем, Тони Старка в умении словоблудить никто не мог переплюнуть, поэтому... оценочка была только почти, не больше.

Машинально, по уже вбившейся в подкорку привычке, вдыхая и выдыхая свежий прохладный воздух, в котором давно не нуждался, Баки ждал, с трудом сдерживая трепетную дрожь. Клыки чесались, во рту вязко скапливалась слюна, все внутри горело голодом, сладким, предвкушающим скорое наслаждение. Баки почти чувствовал его на языке, представлял уже, каким восторгом отзовется все тело, как хорошо будет...

– И надеюсь, друзья, мир между нашими семьями продлится еще очень долго, – пафосно закончил Пирс, оглядев всех собравшихся – представителей всех существующих на данный момент кланов, едва-едва прекративших бесконечные войны и передел власти: в современном обществе, полном оружия, способном даже их, вампиров, уничтожать тысячами за секунду, воевать было по меньшей мере глупо. 

Мир во всем мире Баки, впрочем, сейчас интересовал меньше всего – Тони с его шилом в заднице давно уже занимался всеми внешними делами клана, избавляя от нудной дипломатии. А Баки и Наташе оставалось убирать тех, с кем дипломатизм не прокатывал. Недаром, наверное, именно одного из них затребовал у Тони Пирс в обмен на Пеппер – посчитал разумным лишить главу клана одной из рук.

– Выпьем же за это! – произнес Пирс долгожданную фразу, и Баки, кажется, все-таки тряхнуло от предвкушения, потому что Наташа, по-прежнему державшаяся за его локоть, моментально повернула голову.

Что ж, делать перед ней непроницаемое лицо Баки было не впервой. Долго выдерживать пытку взглядом, по счастью, не пришлось, потому что из распахнувшихся дверей, отвлекая на себя внимание, показались официанты, разносившие громоздкие, стилизованные под старину кубки, к каждому из которых была прикреплена на ножку пробирка – тоже с кровью, разумеется.

Размер кубков, впрочем, был обманчив – вмещали они максимум миллилитров пятьдесят, но этого было более чем достаточно. Кровь оборотня в большом количестве давала вампирам слишком много сил и слишком била в голову, а пьяная драка Пирсу явно была не нужна.

Баки забрал свой кубок и, сняв пробирку, спрятал ее во внутренний карман пиджака, подальше от чужих глаз, в безопасность – разбить ее было бы катастрофой, именно ее он ждал весь вечер. Крови в ней, конечно, было еще меньше, чем в кубке, но оно и неудивительно. Чтобы обеспечить такую ораву гостей маленьким презентом – кровью сильнейшего из плененных оборотней, наверняка Стив был вожаком, пусть никто из волков в том и не признавался, готовый сдохнуть, но не сдать своего, – Стива и без того неделю до приема таскали на сдачу крови, а потом кормили, как на убой, лишь бы восстанавливался скорее.

Даже сам Баки тайком передавал ему мясо и прочие продукты, с фанатичным удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как он ест – рвет крепкими зубами волокна, прихватывает полными губами собственные пальцы, собирая с них сок, медленно облизывается, осоловело моргая яркими синими глазами. 

Воспоминание об этом взгляде, сыто-удовлетворенном, лениво-тяжелом, вновь завело до предела, ожгло запретным желанием, которое, как опухоль, поселилось в груди и опутывало, опутывало изнутри, проникая в каждую клеточку тела. С самого первого дня, когда Стива с еще несколькими оборотнями притащили сюда, к Пирсу, скованных, отравленных аконитом, едва держащихся на ногах. Ледяное бешенство в глазах, густой мускусный запах зверя, мощное сильное тело, массивное даже в человеческом облике – от всего этого желание горячо плеснулось прямо в пах, черт, да Баки даже при жизни не испытывал... такого.

И стало еще хуже, когда он попробовал Стива на вкус. 

На этой мысли терпение закончилось. Залпом выпив кровь из кубка – ни в какое сравнение она не шла с кровью Стива, пусть и приятной тяжестью осела в теле, затуманивая разум, – Баки выждал положенное этикетом время после речи и улизнул с приема. Проводил отбывшую домой Наташу, приезжавшую ровно на один вечер, и заперся в своих комнатах.

Скинул одежду, зная, что она ему в ближайшее время не понадобится, опустился на постель и подрагивающими пальцами вцепился в бережно извлеченную из кармана пробирку. Пробка поддалась легко, и Баки жадно принюхался к содержимому, дурея от яркой сочности запаха, от неистовой, бесконтрольной силы, которая плескалась в нем, обещая невероятное наслаждение.

Чуть наклонив пробирку, Баки собрал языком первую каплю алой крови и зажмурился от восторга, не сдержал длинного стона, почувствовав желанный вкус, так подходивший Стиву, такой восхитительный, такой... _его_.

По телу прокатилась волна жара, тяжело ударила в пах, заставляя содрогнуться от болезненно-сладкой вспышки удовольствия. Баки провел языком по ладони и сжал ею напрягшийся член, стыдно наслаждаясь тем, что наверняка частичка Стива останется на коже, стиснул пальцами головку, горячую, уже влажную – одни только мысли о Стиве делали Баки таким очень, очень быстро.

Смакуя наслаждение, Баки облизал испачканные кровью края пробирки, просунул внутрь кончик языка, одновременно толкнувшись бедрами в кольцо собственных пальцев, таких неподходящих, совсем, совсем не тех. У Стива пальцы были крупными, грубовато-мягкими, с чуть шероховатой кожей – вот бы они сейчас сжимали ноющий член, стиснули бока, а то и...

Глухо заскулив, Баки залпом допил оставшиеся жалкие капли крови и быстрее задвигал ладонью по стволу, ощущая, как расползается по венам знакомый кайф, шальной и пьяный, как он бьет в голову, ослепляя до кругов перед глазами.

Стив бы наверняка, как зверь, навалился сзади, грубо прихватил за загривок зубами и въехал внутрь, жестко, с животной самцовской уверенностью в том, что под ним – готовое к случке тело, податливое и покорившееся, других под _таким_ не могло быть.

Не могло, определенно. Жадно вылизав остатки крови со стенок опустевшей пробирки, Баки прижался грудью к постели, задирая задницу, потерся о жесткое покрывало, почти ощущая на себе вес мощного тела... 

Вот только такого, конечно же, никогда не будет. Он свихнулся, он чертов больной придурок, словно забывший о том, что оборотни и вампиры – природные враги. И этого не могло изменить даже то, что Стив подпустил его к себе, все-таки стал общаться, принимал от него еду, не пытался навредить, хоть Баки и жил с теми, кто пленил его и запер в клетке, выдаивая кровь, словно у домашнего скота.

В паху волнами прокатывался предвещающий скорую разрядку жар. Отбросив настырные мысли о невозможности, бессмысленности этой своей страстности, Баки почти лихорадочно толкался в ладонь, терся членом о постель, мучительно желая, чтобы его коснулись еще и сзади, там, где судорожно сжимались мышцы, жаждавшие прикосновения Стива, его пальцев, горячих, сильных, может быть, даже... 

Представив, как Стив протолкнул бы в него член – проклятье, Баки даже не видел его ни разу, но был уверен, что он был бы восхитительным, крупным, тяжелым, упруго-влажным, – Баки задохнулся от удовольствия, заливая спермой ладонь, стиснул мокрый покрасневший ствол, продлевая наслаждение, утопая в нем, пьянея от счастья – пусть фантомного и нереального, но только его.

В висках шумела кровь, огнем пульсировала в венах, даже кожа покрылась испариной – редкость для большую часть времени холодного тела. Картинка перед глазами расплывалась, Баки словно качало на волнах, так правильно и хорошо, невероятно хорошо...

Отдышавшись, он, кое-как заставив наполненное томной негой тело слушаться, сбросил на пол испачканное покрывало, сунул под подушку пустую пробирку и лег, сонно прикрывая глаза – эйфория, вызванная кровью оборотней, здорово иссушала, требуя отдыха.

В не закрытое шторами окно бил свет полной луны.

***

Проснулся Баки, по ощущениям, всего несколько часов спустя – от странного шума. Он попытался вскочить на ноги, но не вышло – во рту было сухо, в голове все еще бродил дурман, заторможенный сном мозг отказывался реагировать быстро. Так что несколько минут Баки просто лежал, прислушиваясь: грохот дверей, звон бьющегося стекла... Затем раздался крик.

Скатившись с постели, Баки поспешно натянул на себя штаны и рубашку, вытащил из ящика пистолет, к которому успел привыкнуть, хоть поначалу и скептически относился к человеческому оружию (пусть и модифицированному Тони), и осторожно вышел в коридор.

Света почему-то не было, но в темноте Баки видел хорошо, да и луна, светившая в окно за его спиной, разгоняла мрак. В коридоре было пусто. Баки осторожно и неслышно ступал по толстому ковру, чутко прислушиваясь, скользил взглядом по сторонам, пытаясь уловить хоть намек на движение.

Снизу по-прежнему раздавались крики и, почему-то, взбешенный звериный рык, напомнивший об оборотнях. От этой мысли внизу живота сладко царапнуло, но отвлекаться сейчас, когда вокруг творилось черт-те что, явно не стоило. 

Да и не могло быть здесь оборотней – особняк Пирса, экранированный ведьмами, не позволял пленникам обращаться, давил в них зверя.

Баки почти дошел до лестницы, когда навстречу выскочила одна из служанок, с разодранным в кровь лицом – кожа на нем висела лоскутами. Взвизгнув, она бросилась к Баки, а за ней приближалось... что-то, раздавался цокот и скрежет когтей, сиплое дыхание, перемежаемое рыком, под тяжелой поступью сотрясался пол: вибрация от него отчетливо отдавалась в уши.

Баки вскинул пистолет одновременно с тем, как на площадку перед лестницей выскочил...

– Блядь, – выдохнул Баки, нажимая на курок, но оборотень – действительно, мать его, оборотень, полуобращенный, огромный, покрытый рыжевато-коричневой шерстью – одним прыжком ушел от пули и обрушился на так и не успевшую убежать служанку.

Против широченной пасти шансов не было никаких – жалобно, задушенно вскрикнув, та рассыпалась прахом, разлетевшимся по полу.

Баки выстрелил снова и снова, но оборотень был быстр даже для него, с его вампирской скоростью. Он неумолимо приближался, отталкиваясь от стен, и каждый прыжок сокращал расстояние, патроны заканчивались...

Что ж, если Баки чему-то и научился за долгие годы существования, так это тому, что главное – остаться в живых. Поэтому он, свалив на оборотня удачно оказавшуюся рядом в нише статую, кинулся обратно в комнату, откуда можно было сбежать через окно – коридорные не открывались, а на день и вовсе запечатывались светонепроницаемыми листами.

Оборотень с оглушительным ревом бросился следом, тяжело бухая по полу. Баки почти успел, вскочил уже на широкий подоконник, но ногу полоснуло болью: острые когти впились в бедро, загнутые, они вонзились в плоть, как рыболовный крючок, и потащили его вниз.

Баки взвыл, падая на пол, попытался вывернуться, ударив чертову тварь зажатым в руке пистолетом по лобастой башке, сильно, но явно недостаточно, потому что оборотня это не остановило.

Странно порыкивая, он клацнул зубами совсем рядом с лицом Баки – господи, до чего длинными были белоснежные, влажно блестевшие клыки – и разжал когтистую хватку на ноге. Лишь для того, чтобы полоснуть уже по спине, распуская рубашку на полосы, подцепить лапой пояс штанов, раздирая и их, добираясь до открытого тела, проклятье, Баки, похоже, все-таки сдохнет сегодня.

Поскуливая от ноющей боли в расцарапанных спине и заднице, он, надеясь вырваться, приподнялся на колени, подгадывая момент, но неожиданно сделал этим только хуже. Оборотень глухо, торжествующе взвыл, лизнул его в спину и навалился сверху, словно хотел...

К горлу подкатила тошнота. Жесткая шерсть колко коснулась кожи, будто одеяло – от загривка до ягодиц. Оборотень тяжело, торопливо дышал ему в ухо, урча, и Баки, опасаясь двигаться, задыхался от его запаха, интенсивного, резкого, мускусного запаха возбужденного, черт подери, зверя. Какую-нибудь недалекую самочку этот переполненный феромонами аромат наверняка свел бы с ума, но Баки, во-первых, не был самочкой, а во-вторых, в жизни бы не подставился оборотню.

Только Стиву разве что, но этот монстр не был Стивом, Стив пах иначе, немного похоже, конечно, но не так, не как чертово перевозбужденное животное, а мягко, но крепко и терпко, дразнил обоняние яркой свежестью, никогда не давил вот так, не душил всем собой, каждой своей ноткой...

Что-то мокрое скользнуло по бедрам, толкнулось между ними, оставляя вязкие мазки. Баки невольно дернулся, но оборотень хрипло зарычал, скаля острые зубы. Укус оборотня убивал почти со стопроцентной вероятностью, в звериной слюне содержалось что-то, чего вампиры переносить не могли, и Баки замер. 

Влажная горячая плоть вновь толкнулась между его ног, обжигая прикосновением. Баки опустил взгляд, с тупым равнодушием разглядывая острую треугольную головку члена, напряженного, воспаленно-красного, истекающего смазкой. Оборотень шумно дышал в шею, проводя по ней зубами, но не прокусывая кожу, толкался все быстрее и беспорядочнее, скользил по промежности, задевая яички и абсолютно равнодушный к происходящему член. 

Баки потряхивало – от едкого холода, почему-то очень ощутимого сейчас, когда он, в редких ошметках ткани от продранной одежды, стоял раком на полу под гребаным монстром, трахающим его между бедер, от страха, от отвращения...

Очередной, самый сильный толчок, отозвался новой болью – чертов оборотень впился когтями в бока, навалился всем телом, забивая колючей шерстью ноющие царапины на спине, и с торжествующим воем, задрав голову к потолку, кончил, забрызгивая Баки едва не до подбородка, залил остро пахнущим семенем его бедра и живот, вжался странно набухшим у основания членом – да, об этой милой особенности волчьей анатомии Баки как-то подзабыл в своих фантазиях – в промежность.

Понадеявшись, что монстр, разомлев от оргазма, потеряет в скорости реакции, Баки дернулся вперед, выбираясь из-под тяжелого тела, но надежда оказалась напрасной. Оборотень лениво рыкнул, наступая лапой ему на спину, и мокро прошелся шершавым языком между ягодиц, ожег жарким дыханием и лизнул снова, пытаясь протолкнуть внутрь язык.

Было мокро, чуть щекотно и стыдно – от того, что его трогали вот так, распялили на полу, как сучку в течке, подминали, не спрашивая мнения. Собственная беспомощность злила до черноты под веками, и Баки, сам от себя не ожидая, заскулил, жалобно и тихо.

Оборотень моментально вскинулся и вновь опустился сверху, удерживая под собой, укрывая длинной жесткой шерстью. Если так он надумал утешить – крупно просчитался, потому что Баки отчетливо ощущал многострадальной расцарапанной задницей его по-прежнему твердый член и разбухший, пульсирующий узел. И совершенно не хотел представлять, что будет, если эту... штуку засунут в него.

– Я тебя убью, – глухо пообещал Баки, повернув голову и взглянув прямо в темные синие глаза. – Хоть на секунду оступись, и я разорву тебе глотку.

Оборотень глухо, обиженно заворчал, лизнул его в лицо широким языком и вздрогнул, неловко дернув огромной вытянутой башкой. В груди у Баки гулко, сладко стукнуло – если тварь не удержала оборот, у него будет время вырваться, воспользоваться возможностью... Он подобрался, сохраняя неподвижность, усыпляя бдительность внешней покорностью, и ждал.

Оборотень поднялся на лапы, стремительно терявшие шерсть. Снова вдавил Баки грудью в пол, наваливаясь тяжелым телом, но это было уже неважно – совсем рядом теперь оказалась рука, крепкая, мускулистая, вполне человеческая, и Баки, как и обещал, воспользовался шансом. Кровь оборотня давала пусть кратковременную, но силу, эйфорическую легкость, заживляла куда лучше крови самых чистых людей.

Баки вцепился зубами, разрывая кожу, жадно всосал горячую, вкусную, сладкую, такую знакомую, такую любимую...

– Стив?! – едва заставив себя разжать челюсть, позвал он, пытаясь повернуться лицом.

В голове шумело от выпитой крови, все тело будто щекотало изнутри – столько сразу (так много Стива!) Баки никогда еще не пил, моментально опьянел, захмелел, позабыв о том, что хотел бежать. Сейчас он бы смог – Стив, напряженный, окаменевший, глухо рычал, пока голова его медленно трансформировалась в привычную человеческую форму, и легко было ударить его, вывернуться и выскочить в окно.

Легко, но невозможно.

Стив, с трудом сфокусировав на нем взгляд блестящих глаз, оскалился, демонстрируя крупноватые для человека клыки, и отстранился. Баки перевернулся на спину, с наслаждением вдыхая наконец-то знакомый запах, все еще слишком острый и тяжелый, но уже свой, тот самый, который он смаковал часами в своих воспоминаниях.

Возбуждение, которого не было еще несколько минут назад, ударило в голову. Баки тяжело хватанул ртом воздух, словно тот мог помочь, облизал губы, собирая с них капли крови, и глаза Стива, проводившего взглядом это движение, потемнели до черноты. Его тяжелый крупный член качнулся, прижимаясь к животу, мокрый, темно-красный, сладко горячий...

И вкусный – в следующую секунду, зарычав, Стив моментально оказался сверху, опустился коленями по обе стороны от головы Баки, ладонями упираясь в пол, и толкнулся заостренной головкой между губ, дернул бедрами, загоняя до горла. 

Баки не нуждался в кислороде, но все равно задохнулся, растекся под властной жесткостью, непоколебимой уверенностью Стива в своем праве делать с ним такое – что ж, Баки давно его отдал ему, еще в тот раз, когда, дрожа от стыда, впервые кончил, представляя себя под ним. 

Терпкий солоноватый вкус смазки и семени вязко оседал на языке, и Баки собирал его, жадно прихватывал упругий крепкий ствол губами, брал в рот все глубже, стискивал горлом, вжимая Стива в себя за приятно твердую задницу. Было стыдно и хорошо до беспамятства – во рту собралось столько слюны, что мокро, пошло хлюпало, по щекам текло, Стив рычал, поддавая бедрами, и каждое движение во рту словно опускалось до паха, било прямиком в болезненно-напряженный член, изнывающий от желания. Баки, даже не касаясь его, чувствовал, как щекотно стекала с головки смазка, черт подери, он тек на Стива, как та пресловутая сука в течке, хотел заполучить его всего, знать не только на вкус, но и по-другому, стиснуть в себе, в жадном тесном нутре... 

Не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы кончить. И Стиву, очевидно, тоже – в губы с каждым толчком упирался горячий, жарко пульсирующий узел. Баки стиснул его в ладонях, наслаждаясь просительным, почти жалобным скулежом в ответ и взглядом Стива – полубезумным, шальным и страстным. Этот взгляд перетряхивал до нутра, вдыхал в давно неживое тело жизнь, разжигал в груди огонь.

– Ба-а... ки, – выдохнул Стив, мелко задрожав бедрами, и в небо Баки ударила тугая струя солоновато-горькой спермы, полилась прямиком в горло.

Стив словно пометил его – и снаружи, и изнутри. Эта мысль остро ожгла наслаждением – таким ярким, что Баки кончил тоже, с мучительным стоном, жадно сглатывая семя, почти отключаясь от пьянящего восторга, пенившегося в крови.

– Прости, я не хотел... Так, – вдруг сказал Стив, опускаясь всем красивым сильным телом сверху. 

Баки, опустошенный и недавним стрессом, и оргазмом, только лениво прихватил его бедрами за бока, наслаждаясь горячей тяжестью, именно такой, как он представлял в своих фантазиях. Даже лучше – Стив шумно дышал ему в шею, вылизывал повлажневшую кожу и целовал, касался припухших губ с таким нежным трепетом, словно не вбивался минуту назад членом ему в рот.

Кстати, об этом.

– Прощаю, – великодушно отозвался Баки и протянул руку между их телами вниз, убеждаясь в том, что ему не показалось – член у Стива и не думал опадать, был по-прежнему твердым, лихорадочно-горячим, упруго-крепким.

Даже для оборотней такое нетипично, если только... 

– Не... могу, – облизывая губы, выдохнул Стив и глухо зарычал, толкнулся Баки в живот, притерся и шумно скрипнул зубами, заскрежетав вмиг отросшими когтями по полу.

Взгляд у него казался совсем безумным и темным, потерявшим всякую человеческую осмысленность. Баки, подчиняясь ему и направлявшей руке, послушно перевернулся обратно на живот.

Снова потряхивало – но уже от чистого, животного возбуждения, словно Стив заразил его собой, разделил звериное плотское безумие на двоих, щедро поделился своей горячей страстностью с ним, вампиром, нежитью в отличие от...

Язык Стива мокро прошелся по ягодицам, ткнулся между ними, неумолимо толкнулся внутрь, и Баки заскулил, ощущая его там, в себе, чувствуя себя таким бесстыдно раскрытым, податливым, жадно принимающим все, что ему давали.

«Давали» ему, впрочем, восхитительно. Стив торопливо вылизывал его, дразнил сладко сжимающиеся мышцы, проталкивал чуть шершавый язык так глубоко, что касался губами входа, заставляя Баки метаться, почти орать от восторга, потираясь вновь стоящим членом о холодный пол. Стив хотел его, и Баки купался в этом обожании, наслаждался направленным на себя желанием, откликался на него с не меньшей страстностью.

Когда разлизанной задницы коснулась головка члена, Баки сам подался назад, насаживаясь, пропуская упругий мокрый ствол внутрь, до болезненно-яркой, предельной заполненности. Стив зарычал, загоняя до конца, до звонкого шлепка, и в тот же момент дверь в комнату вдруг распахнулась.

– Какого?.. – спросил кто-то и осекся, шумно втянув носом воздух. – Блядь, Кэп, ты нашел время!

Стив угрожающе заклокотал, накрывая Баки всем телом, словно собирался защищать его от другого волка. Новоприбывший оборотень – он был поменьше Стива, желтоглазый и подвижный – примирительно поднял ладони, показывая, что не претендует, взглянул на наручные часы и глухо выругался. Баки не видел его раньше, среди пленников. 

– Час, Кэп, максимум полтора, иначе мы все тут сдохнем, – бросил незнакомец и вышел, запирая за собой дверь.

Баки проводил его взглядом, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Видимо, волки пришли за своими. За... «Кэпом», вожаком, черт возьми, Пирс все-таки поймал вожака. И стая у этого вожака была, очевидно, невероятно сильной – раз оборотни умудрялись не перекидываться даже в первую ночь полнолуния, сдерживаться, оставаясь в человеческом облике.

Член внутри двинулся, сильный толчок заставил вскрикнуть, вышибая из головы все лишнее. Поутихшее было возбуждение ярко разгорелось вновь, отзываясь, жадно откликаясь на Стива, на неумолимо сладкий напор, с которым он скользил внутри, раз за разом попадая куда нужно. 

Приятно твердый, длинный и крупный, член распирал до предела, до щекотного дискомфорта в растянутых, разлизанных мышцах входа, доставал так глубоко, что Баки почти ощущал его под кожей живота. И страшно хотел еще, еще больше Стива, и тот, словно чувствуя эту горячечную жажду, вбивался в него до боли, стискивая когтистыми руками задницу, разводил ягодицы, раскрывая его сильнее.

Баки подавался навстречу, прогибался в спине, торопливо, болезненно-резко дроча себе в такт движениям внутри, и вновь терялся, уплывал в сладкое марево душного оргазма, накрывшего его волной в тот самый момент, когда Стив резко толкнулся, загоняя в него узел.

Баки взвыл, зажимаясь на члене, содрогаясь от удовольствия. Короткая вспышка режущей боли сменилась невыносимо ярким ощущением – внутри него жарко пульсировало, горячая сперма заполняла до предела, надежно запертая в его теле, и это было до стыдного хорошо. Стив благодарно вылизывал его загривок, зарываясь носом во влажные спутавшиеся волосы – Баки готов был лежать так остаток вечности.

Но у них был один лишь отведенный им незнакомцем час. И он прошел до обидного быстро, пусть они и не останавливались, казалось, ни на миг. Стив, измученный долгими месяцами без оборота и рухнувший в гон, брал и брал его, не в состоянии оторваться от него, поил собственной кровью, давая восстановить силы, и тут же вновь вязал его, заставляя скулить на узле от животного восторга. 

– Стив, – позвал Баки, когда в дверь деликатно постучали, и Стив, последние несколько минут державший его в объятиях, крепко прижимавший его к себе, отстранился.

Глаза слипались, отходняк от выпитой в таком количестве крови иссушал, отнимая последние крупицы сил. Баки едва видел мутным взглядом Стива – высокого, широкоплечего, красивого до боли. Живого и горячего. _Его_.

– Не... уходи, – с трудом вытолкнув непослушным горлом эти два простых слова, тихо выдохнул Баки, прежде чем темнота окончательно накрыла его.

В этой темноте было тепло и хорошо. В этой темноте был Стив, Баки слышал его запах, дышал им полной грудью, слышал стук знакомого сердца совсем рядом, у самого уха. Грелся в тепле тела, которое знал теперь до последней черточки, и наконец был там, где хотел сам, на своем месте. Порой в темноте раздавался голос того незнакомого волка – однажды он прозвучал так громко, что едва не разрушил сон своим «Да ты совсем ебанулся, Кэп!».

Проснувшись, Баки долго не открывал глаз, не желая убеждаться в очевидном и наблюдать осточертевшую комнату, не желая разочаровываться, глядя на следы их со Стивом близости. Он снова остался один, в наверняка опустевшем после волчьей мести доме.

Рядом кто-то пошевелился. Баки вскинулся, приподнял голову, встречая прищуренный взгляд желтых глаз огромного черного волка, вытянувшегося рядом с ним на присыпанной листьями и травой земле. Оборотня в полной трансформации так близко не видел никто из вампиров, такая встреча значила неминуемую смерть, но не успел Баки испугаться, как поперек живота ему легла мускулистая рука.

Ее знакомая тяжесть сладко и щекотно царапнулась в животе. Баки повернул голову, с трепетным восторгом глядя на спавшего рядом Стива, расслабленного и спокойного. 

Стив забрал его с собой.

У них наконец будет все – нормальные разговоры, без чертовой решетки, едко пахнущей аконитом, нормальный контакт, не украдкой, без опаски, совместные планы, совместная... жизнь.

Если получится, конечно, ужиться с оборотнями – в пещере их было столько, что свободных пятачков земли практически не осталось. Впрочем, Баки был уверен, что они со Стивом справятся, если захотят. Со всем.

Счастливо выдохнув, Баки осторожно придвинулся ближе, укрываясь в кольце теплых рук, и посмотрел поверх плеча Стива на видневшееся в проеме просторной пещеры темное небо.

На нем горел круглый диск полной луны – жизнерадостно-желтый, невыносимо яркий. И если прежде Баки, как и все вампиры, терпеть не мог полнолуние, зная, _кто_ просыпается под его сенью, то теперь ощущал лишь счастье.

Потому что они со Стивом были свободны, они оба.

Первая ночь луны, первая ночь их новой жизни.

Наконец-то неодинокой.


End file.
